Ever Wish You Were In Percy Jackson?
by fantasygeek101
Summary: Have you ever wondered what cabin you would be in? Or what quest you would go on? Answer some questions and I will tell you your PJO story. You ask for it, I will tell you!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Percy Jackson or any related stuff, but I really, really, really wish I did!**

This is a PYOC…even though I don't know what that stands for. I think it means Pick Your Own Character. Have you ever wondered what cabin you would be in at Camp Half-Blood? Review with some of the info below and I will tell you what your cabin, quest, or backstory is! PLEASE TRY THIS!

Here's some info you should include:

Name (It can be a fake name for safety)

Age

Where you lived before Camp Half-Blood (this too can be fake)

Weapon of choice

Personality

Clothing Necessities

Interests/Hobbies

Favorite PJO monster

Other cool characters from PJO

Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Put this story on your alert so you can know when your demi-god avatar is on line!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok here's my first few stories. I'm not that fast at writing, so I'm only going to do two stories per post. Sorry! BTW, I'm writing them in the order I get them, so I'm sorry if you're not in the first few. Thank you to everyone who responded! I will try to write them ASAP! Disclaimer: I own the story but not any of the characters from PJO.**

Avery Collins

Avery was walking around camp. She had gotten there the day before, Medusa hot on her heels.

_Flashback_

Avery had first seen Medusa while she was on the NYC subway. She was there with some of her friends from Miami, and was going to meet them at Macy's on Broadway, when the hag came running at her. A boy, not much older than her, dragged her off the train just as the doors closed. He looked familiar, but she didn't know where she had seen him. He had gripped her arm all the way out to the street and down a few blocks. She thought he seemed skittish and asked him why.

"Don't talk, just run. Medusa's right behind us."

Avery turned around and saw the hag from the train. "Medusa?"

He grabbed her again and started sprinting. They ran and ran with the hag behind them, until they saw a valley with strawberry plants and a big blue house. Avery stopped for a second and stared. The valley was picture perfect. The grass was bright green, and the water behind it sky blue.

"She's right behind you!" the boy yelled.

Avery turned around and found that he was right. Medusa stood behind her, trying to take off her head scarf.

"Don't look at her!" he yelled louder, "She'll turn you to stone!"

Avery turned her head as fast as she could. She started running for her life. Down in the valley there were some people looking at her. They motioned for her to come toward them. She raced down the hill with the boy right behind her.

"Are you ok?"

"What happened?"

"Was that Medusa?"

Their words confused Avery, and she sank to the ground. A very tall man came over to her. She realized that he wasn't a man at all, but a man with a horse's body. "Hello there!" he said. Like a mythological creature chased people there every day. "What's your name?

"Avery, Avery Collins."

"Avery, do you know where you are?"

She looked around her. She saw a climbing wall, some buildings that looked like cabins, and lots of woods. "Is it a summer camp?"

"Yes, very good!" said the centaur. "This is a summer camp for the children of the Greek Gods."

"What?" Avery was very confused. Greek Gods? How could that be?

"Grover here", he said pointing to the boy, "knew you were a demi-god, and brought you to camp. You will be safe here."

_End of flashback_

Avery now stood there, looking over Camp Half-Blood. The people here were nice, and a lot of them had the same interests as her. She was still getting used to the Greek God part of it though. Last night she had stayed in the Hermes cabin because she didn't know who her godly parent was. She really hoped she would find out tonight. The Hermes kids were nice, but she wasn't that kind of person.

That night at dinner, Avery stared unhappily at her food. She really wanted to be claimed. She wanted a bed of her own, and a family to be with. As she sat there looking at her food, people suddenly started to look at her. She looked up and saw Chiron coming towards her.

"Avery Collins, your father has claimed you. You are a daughter of Apollo, the sun god, god of music and poetry."

Avery stood up and went over to the Apollo table. Her new family cheered and made room for her. She talked to them and learned how most of them had the same interests as her. They liked drawing, painting, music, and archery! Finally, Avery felt as if she had a home.

Alexander Blake

Alexander was excited. He was on his first quest ever with his friends Thalia and Nico. How he, a son of Hermes, ever got to be friends with children of the Big Three, he didn't know. They were on their way to the Empousa's den, to try to convince them to come to their side for the coming war. Alexander had to be strong, or else the Empousa would try to seduce him and drink his blood.

He fixed his straw hat and took a breath. They had traveled for a week to get to the den, and finally, they were almost there. He looked over at Nico who was doing his weird meditation thing. Thalia was straightening her bow and arrows. Thalia had been called in from the Hunters of Artemis specially for this quest. They had needed a girl who was brave and strong, and in Alexander's three summers at camp half-blood, Thalia fit the need perfectly.

They stepped over the hill and into a cave. Alexander fingered his weapon of choice; knives. He was the best knife thrower at camp and that was the main reason he was chosen for the quest. He was determined to show Thalia and Nico what he could do.

As they entered the cave, they were very surprised. It looked like wizard's den. Not an empousa's. The place was carpeted, and had couches and coffee tables scattered around. There was a magic ball on a table, and a bunk bed with 5 bunks. Floating books and giant TV's covered the room.

Two empousa's were sitting on one of the couches playing cards. Thalia, Nico, and Alexander slowly walked over to them.

"We know why you're here", one said without even turning around.

Thalia spoke, "Then will you join us?"

"Show us your skills, then we'll decide"

"Fighting?"

"Yes"

They backed away to get ready. Alexander grabbed his knives and took a deep breath for the second time that day. "Don't mess up" Nico muttered. His eyes were closed, and he was gathering his power. Thalia was restringing her bow. She looked at him and smiled "Don't worry, we have the best skills at camp, we can do this easily."

They slowly walked to the center of the room. The Empousa were waiting for them, a sly grin on their faces. They stared at each other in silence. "Go."

The demi-gods tensed ready to show their skills. Thalia was the first to move. She saw a few targets in the back of the room, and started shooting, rapid fire, at one of them. Her silver arrows flew straight and true, right into the center of the bull's eye. When she was done with her arrows, she put her bow down and called down lightning. It shot from the ceiling, burning a hole in the carpet. The Empousa were still staring at them, but their faces had softened.

Alexander stood ready. He grabbed his knives, and one by one, threw them at the wall. His effort paid off. Now, on the wall, the word JOIN was spelled out in knives. The Empousa's faces were still rock hard. But Alexander still had another trick up his sleeve. "Looking for these?" he held up some of the cards the Empousa had just been playing with. The Empousa looked surprised. She looked back at the cards on the coffee table. They hadn't moved. She looked back at Alexander.

"How?"

"I'm a son of Hermes, the god of thieves" he answered

Still in awe, the empousa looked at Nico. Nico was ready. He raised his hands and the ground beneath him cracked. Twenty dead soldiers rose from the crack. They stood in rows at attention. Nico gave them a command and they changed formation. He said something else and they held their weapons ready. The empousa now looked scared. Nico made them sink back into the ground before the empousa got threatened.

"Will you join us?" Alexander asked

"Yes. Tell Chiron we will be there when the war starts."

"Good. We will leave now. Goodbye."

They got their knives and arrows, and left the den. When they got over the hill, the stopped and smiled at each other.

"We did it" said Nico

"Of course we did" Thalia said

"I'm not surprised" said Alexander, "that was some mean army, Nico"

"I know" he said

When they got back to camp, they were heros. The campers gave them wreaths and carried them around camp on their shoulders. Alexander was tired when he got back to his bunk that night. His bunk surrounded him and asked him questions. He answered them as best he could, and finally got to bed. Alexander looked back on the best week of his life. He smiled. "Thank you dad, for everything."

**A/N So that's it for now! I'll try to do more tomorrow, but no promises! How do you like them? I welcome ANY reviews because I know I'm a bad writer, but I really want to get better. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey! Sorry it took a while to post. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson (No matter how much I want to) Enjoy!**

Hayley Keller

It was one of those school days where everything was so hectic. People were rushing to classes and running through the halls. Before I had a chance to even close my locker I got pushed and shoved until I landed into the math room. I didn't recognize the teacher so I guessed there was a sub. She was turned to the white board, writing her name. When I looked at my schedule, I realized I was supposed to be in math anyway. So I started to head for a table.

The teacher turned around to start talking but a kid in the back let out a yell. "Oh, uhh…nurse's office…don't know where…Hayley." He said hurriedly. Then took my hand and ran out of the room. Out of everyone, why did he have to choose me to show him where the nurse's office was? "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter but follow me!" I stopped right there, I could tell he didn't need to go to the nurses office. "I'm not moving till you tell me you tell me your name."

"Grover, now come on!" As if on cue, a lion came charging out of the classroom we were just in. But after 5 feet of running, it turned into a snake. Then a wolf. I didn't notice the screaming from all of the other students of Grover desperately yelling at me to move and tugging really hard on me. I was too stunned. By the time it got halfway between the math room and us, my instincts took into place and I took off sprinting.

Grover was running behind me, trying to get something out of his pocket. HE finally pulled out a cell phone. "Who could you be calling NOW?" He pressed a button on speed dial and in seconds the beast had an arrow piercing it's heart. "What the…" Then a figure appeared out of nowhere, holding a Yankees hat and a bow and arrows. That was when I fainted.

I woke up inside a bunk bed. The person who I guess was above me was climbing down the ladder and saw my eyes flutter open so she said, "She's up! She's up!" The whole bunk burst into cheering and…what? Decisions?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ More squiggles! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I took a while to explain the whole Camp Half-Blood thing… Greek myths are actually real and all that stuff but Annabeth said that was normal. Apparently, when they brought me into camp, unconscious, the signal of Janus had shown above me. That's why I woke up in his cabin. How awkward is that for everyone to stair at me fainted. "Couldn't have waited till I wasn't unconscious, Dad?"

Autumn Rowe

It was only my third day at camp but for an 11 year old, I ruled at sword fighting. I parried, plunged, and dodged. Some people said, with practice, I could be as good as Luke. Well, that's great but…uh…I don't know who he is. Whenever I asked someone they would get too sad to talk and then leave. The most I can get out of someone was that he was a son of Hermes, even though I am a daughter of Nemesis.

I tried to find out as much as I could about him. First, I asked Annabeth. I found out that was the wrong person the second I asked her. She burst into tears before I could ask what his last name was. Guess he died fighting or something. Then, I asked Percy. He just said that he was a friend. Whoa, like I hadn't seen that coming.

I looked down at my nails. I had just painted them black the morning I came to camp. I was still in my small, little town in New Jersey. All of it happened so fast, it seemed so long ago. I was backing up a friend, being bullied, and after giving the kid a piece of my mind, someone, who I guess is a satyr, grabbed my hand. The next thing I know, a hydra was charging after us. Impulsively, I grabbed what was nearest item I could hold (a trash can lid) and threw it at the creature. Of course, it chopped off a head and instantly, two more took its place. I remembered from myths that Hercules killed it by burning its neck, so that's what I did. The satyr was really surprised by me quick thinking but helped me destroy the monster. Now, here I am. I looked down and chipped a piece of the polish off my nail and started thinking of who could give me a direct answer of who Luke was.

After thinking it through the night, I came up with one answer: Chiron. Except, he kinda creeps me out…and…yeah, I'm sorta embarrassed to. I figured I could wait a while before asking. I knew that Nemesis's cabin shared next period with the Aphrodite cabin. So, as usual, we played volleyball. Don't ask me why but that seems to be the only sport they play. Luckily, I was on the volleyball team at my last school, so I guess I was prepared. Turned out, that didn't matter because the girls in the cabin had pretty much let us win because they had all so conveniently painted their nails before playing. Smart.

Later, we had sword fighting again, and of course, more people called me just like Luke. "Who is this kid?" I kept asking people. I couldn't take it anymore so after lunch I went to Chiron. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh…" was the intelligent thing I said after finding out.

Later that day, I was told that the person at camp who had actually tested Luke in sword fighting was Percy. So I challenged him. The fight went on for what seemed like hours. At one point, when our swords met, he asked me,"You ready to call it a draw?"

"Nope!" I said while flipping his sword to the side, making it (you could almost see in slow motion) clatter to the ground. Percy, who was not expecting that, was now trapped in the lock of my sword.

**Hope you like it! I read all of your reviews so I can't wait to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N O.K. I cannot stop saying sorry for not updating in- what- like over TWO MONTHS! There is no excuse for not updating this long. To make up for it I worked extra hard on this chapter… enjoy! Disclaimer: I know it may come as a surprise, but I do not own the PJO series, that's all Rick Riordan's**

**Zoe**

"I've been thinking about becoming a huntress for Artemis". I blurt it out before I realize what a stupid choice that was to say. Of course anyone who hears that would try to convince me out of it. But, maybe that's why I said it. So I _could_ be talked out of it. To tell you the truth, right now I haven't been able to tell what I have been thinking. My friend's face goes blank after me putting a stop to the rambling she'd been doing. "What? Are you serious? Are you sure? Well, you have to be sure! You can't! How could you even think of that? I haven't been a good friend, have I? That's why you want to leave. Oh! I hate myself-"

"SOPHIE!" I say to stop yet another train-wreck of ideas she gets when she's rambling. "Sophie, it's ok, I've barely even thought about it", I'm lying and I know I should stop but I can't hurt Sophie like this. "I just…thought…it would be cool." She can tell I'm not being truthful. The way she's looking at me, God's I can't tell her the truth! "Forget I said that…anyway, more importantly, I've heard about you and Alex…spill!" Her narrowed eyes take a second to change from accusingly to full, in love, spirit to talk about her new crush that asked her out. While she talks, non stop, about I start to think. The real reason I want to become a huntress, well, I guess the same reason as my sister.

I hate being a child of Zeus. I should be proud, I guess. But frankly, it's just plain lonely. Almost everyone at camp has a sibling. Thalia would have been my sister, God's I want a sister, but, she would have been tons older than me I guess. She was my age, 14, when she got to camp! **(A/N I'm not sure if that's true but I'm just gonna say it is)** People like Percy can't even have the choice to join the hunt. I feel bad for him but really, his life is going fine for him. Anyway, he has Tyson. If I joined, I would not only be not alone anymore, but I would also meet Thalia again. My mind will get off course soon so I stop thinking about it. Sophie is saying something about how she thinks she is too young to marry a guy and I couldn't agree more but something about what she is saying stops me. If I become a huntress, I can kiss boys goodbye. But, you know, without the kissing part.

After a while, it is lunch period so Sophie and I walked down together. She was still looking at me kind of weird from the huntress comment. But, I didn't need to worry about that because all of her siblings were calling her over to Aphrodite's table. You know, maybe not being able to see boys was the reason she freaked out about me joining the hunt. I head over to the empty table saved for children of Zeus. "Zoe! ZOE!" I turned my head to see who was calling me. The satyr who rescued to bring me here was galloping towards me. "I…heard from…Sophie…" She was out of breath. "That you… wanted to become…a hunter of Artemis." Of course, Sophie can't just keep her mouth shut. "Look I…" I was about to say the offer sounded kind of good but I'm totally not sure and all that stuff but then I realized, she might think that saving me was all for nothing. I would sound like such a jerk! "I just said it because…it popped into my head but don't worry, it probably won't happen." Gods I'm terrible at lying! "Okaay…remember, I'm here if you need to talk to me." Great, now I'm concerning people.

I shared archery practice with Athena's cabin so I really wanted to ask Annabeth some question about Thalia. "Annabeth! Hey! So…I was thinking and I really wanted to know some stuff about Thalia."

"Oh, is this about you wanting to joint the hunt…Sophie told me." Wow. Tip to anyone who listens to me: Don't trust Sophie, EVER, with a secret. "Yeah, I guess but-"

"Don't worry, you can ask Thalia tomorrow, they're coming to tomorrow to spend the night…and probably beat us at capture the flag." My eyes widened. THALIA is coming? I've only seen her once before.

_ (The next day at the end of capture the flag) _

I saw the flash of the flag"s color tear through the small opening in the trees and know that we have no more hope of winning the game…again. I wait for the cheering and moaning of the opposite teams and head my way towards everyone. I see Thalia giving a high five to the girl who won the game for them. "Hey! Thalia!" She turns her head toward me and rushes over. She gives me a huge hug which surprises me a bit but I hug back. "Sophie told me everything! Do you really want to become a huntress?" Now, I should feel anger that Sophie would do that to me but then I realized, well, I hadn't told her to keep it a secret, and, I'll admit, I'm glad I wasn't the one to tell Thalia first. "Well, I was thinking about it…" I don't need to tell her the details. She can already tell, I mean, she must have felt the way I do before now. She nods and tells me she will arrange for Artemis to meet me when she picks up all the hunters. I don't think I had ever felt more nervous.

_ (When Zoe meets Artemis) _

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." I repeat after Artemis says. I know this is the right decision. The second I saw Artemis, I caught a glimpse of my future. And it was me, in hunt, fighting like I had never before. This is where I'm supposed to be. Zeus can be as mad as he wants that yet another daughter of his has left him, but I don't care, this is where I belong.

**Rebecca Falzone**

"_And I was like baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine"_

Yeah, that's Justin Bieber all right. And, you guessed it! I am a child of Aphrodite. That song is what will wake me up every morning I'm at this camp. Now normally, I would love Justin and start dancing all around everyone, but I really just don't feel like it right now. Maybe I'm just tired because it's the morning or it could be that yesterday some satyr randomly showed up at my school trying to save me from attacking Sirens. Oh, who knows? Usually I'd just wear some cute sweatpants with a camisole since its only breakfast, but I really have to book it today, since I'm a new camper. I slip on an American eagle shirt and dark denim slim jeans. I see most people wear this neon orange CHB T-shirt all the time but my cabin never seems to wear them. I don't want to go against the rules but, sorry, I do NOT look good in orange.

My cabin starts to head towards the great hall and all I can think is how anyone passing by would only see a huge cloud of pink. That is _the _color daughters of Aphrodite wear. As I'm passing by, I see another group of kids that I think are from Hermes. Then right there, everything around me fades away except for…_him_. Oh, who is that kid? He's so cute! And he's looking my way! Oh, my, gods, what should I do, smile? Then I remember he's probably just looking at me from the enchantment mother put on me, the one that makes you look extra pretty. But, he isn't looking at the permanent make-up or jewelry that stays on me until it wears off. That guy is just looking…at me. Into my almond, dark brown eyes. "Who is that guy…over there?" I ask to the girl walking near me and pointing in his direction. "Him? With the dark hair?" she says, "I don't know, I've never seen him before. Maybe he's new, like you…why? Do you like him?" I start to blush and try to remind myself this is what daughters of Aphrodite do, it's, like, their nature. "Um, yeah…kinda, I guess he's pretty cute." She stares at me for a long time and for a second I don't think I said that last comment out loud but then she answers me. "Well someone's in love…" And the blushing starts all over again.

We're at breakfast before I can respond to what she said, thank Gods! I fill my plate with some food then slip the prettiest strawberry into the flames for my mom. Then, with my smart skills, sit next to the girl I talked to on the way here. "So," she asks me, "do you want me to talk to him about you? I asked Piper, you know the cabin leader, who she thinks he is and she told me he is new and his name is Jesse." **(A/N: Glee was on last night and I just had to name him that!) **Jesse…Jesse and Rebecca, Rebecca and Jesse, Jabecca or Resseca? Oh! I have to meet him! Behind me he must be sitting and eating breakfast, maybe even thinking about me, like I am about him. Suddenly my palms get all sweaty and the thought of meeting him doesn't sound all that great. Perfect, now I'm too nervous to meet him! Something interrupts my thoughts. It's Chiron giving announcements for the day. I'm not really listening but the seconds he says he is dismissing Hermes cabin first, I snap my head to look at him. "Pick us Pick us Pick us Pick us…" I think inside my head. And he doesn't choose us to leave next. But when he does I sprint through the trail to the cabins until I catch up to speed with him. "Hey! Jesse is it? I'm Rebecca" Did I really just say that? I'm not ready! I curse my words as soon as they leave my mouth.

"Yeah, hi." Oh, my, Gods. Those where the first words I ever heard him say. I'm so obsessed that I almost miss his hand out to me until I notice that his expression got kind of confused. Oh, he smiles so cute when he's confused! I try to wipe my sweaty hand on my jeans without him noticing before I shake his hand. I look into his eyes, hoping to say more to him but instead, I get lost in them. They are green with blue speckled in so you can't tell that they look kind of teal at first. I smile to break the awkward moment. We both know we have to leave to get ready for inspection. And I don't want to be the one to say it, but I don't want him to either. I wait till my cabin comes by, which isn't that long, and say that I'll see him later. He looks kind of disappointed and I can't help but feel happy inside.

While I'm making my bed I look at my schedule. First period I start with Archery, and I have to say I shoot pretty well for a daughter of Aphrodite, and it is with…Hermes cabin! Yes! But, cleanup can not go any slower. I just want to go to first period so I can see…Jesse. After an agonizing extra long hour, half walk half run to the archery fields. And there he is. I unfortunately take notice of the arrows that all landed on the ground instead of on the target. I retrieve my own bow and stack of arrows from the shed and take a spot next to him. "Hi!" I say and shoot an arrow directly in the center of the target. "He- wow, you're good at this!"

"Oh, thanks" I say with a smile. "How do you do that?" He asks. Now this, I'm going to love. I take him under my wing and show him everything I know about the bow and arrow. By the time I'm done he is getting almost every shot perfectly.

At the end of the class, we are cleaning up and I'm struggling to hold everything. He sees my trouble and helps me out. Taking all of my supplies on top of his own, we head over to the supplies shed. I can't help but notice how nice he is to do that. Inside the shed there is only one window and it has light pouring in from outside. It lights the room so it all looks orange and sunset-y. The sun warms my face and I close my eyes and smile. The next thing I know, his lips are on mine and we are kissing.

**A/N I really hope you like this chapter! Btw, has anyone read the new book in the series, The son of Neptune? I just started it and it is sooooo good! I love reviews so tell me what you like or what I should change! No flames please!**


End file.
